paradoxipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Flynn Carmichael
Character Profile An Imperial Agent, and one of Morrigan's top spies, Flynn Carmichael (known as Chuck to friends and allies) may not exactly look the part, at times, but he likes to consider himself the 'best of the best'. He prides himself in his extensive technical knowledge and can find his way around a computer blindfolded. He likes to create gadgets (both useful and completely pointless) in his spare time and has often dreamed of one day starting a freelance spy corporation called Carmichael Industries. He has no problem working with Faction or Resistance Agents, as long as it gets the job done and they do not get in his way. This blase attitude has sometimes gotten him into trouble, but Chuck is a smooth talker and can easily worm his way out of most situations. History Coming Soon Personality Chuck is a very complex man to try and figure out. He is, for want of a better description, a good man in a bad situation, as he does not particularly like or enjoy the idea of killing (even though he carries a Desert Eagle pistol with him at all times - just in case), and is more than happy to work with his supposed 'enemy' in order to get the job done, or bring about a peaceful solution that benefits everyone involved. His spy life, working for the Empire has made him privy to a lot of classified information, and if it was ever discovered that he knew even half the things he has 'accidentally' stumbled across over the years, both the Empire AND the Resistance would not fail to shoot him on site. This is why he remains a very secretive man, and does not make a habit of telling people about his personal life. He has found that by focussing on the job at hand, and nothing else until the job is over, he can pretty much survive anything. Despite all this, he believes that working for the Empire is the lesser of two evils, and has frequently turned down offers by Resistance Agents to join them and leave the Empire once and for all. After all, the Empire hasn't been forced into hiding. The Empire isn't hunted day and night. The Empire is, for a lot of people, freedom (whether they like the idea or not). Chuck is merely looking after number one by staying with the Empire, under it's protection - though should a certain blonde faction agent ever call, he wouldn't hesitate to assist her, no matter the situation. Facts and Trivia * One of Chuck's undercover identities is that of a Computer Technician, who can be called out to any location to fix any computer problem. This identity has proved to be the most useful time and time again, and is also one of the identities he enjoys playing most. *Chuck is a dhampir, but unlike most dhampir, when he uses his aspect (the part of his biology that is more vampire than human) he does not gain the blonde streaks through his dark hair. He also has no trouble with bloodhunger as the vampire gene came from way back in the BC era, meaning that the vampiric effects have dulled considerably through the generations. *Chuck is more human than vampire, and he would not have it any other way.He believes that the balance is just right for him - just enough strength and speed to make him superior to a normal human, but without all the bad parts of being a vampire (such as the bloodhunger). *Chuck has worked with Agent Samantha Walker on several occasions now, despite her being a faction agent and technically his enemy. Despite being on opposing sides they actually work incredibly well as a team, and Chuck has more than once tried to encourage Sam to join the Empire and become his permanent partner. She has always refused, and maintained that he should join the Resistance. But of course he also refuses each time, bringing them to a stalemate that neither will win. Behind the Scenes Chuck is an NPC (Non Playable Character) created by Paradox Member and Admin Frankie. He is based on the likeness of Zachary Levi's character Chuck Bartowski from NBC Series chuck.